Guilt over Dinner
by trycee
Summary: Maggie tries to play matchmaker with Scully and a young man she thinks is marriage material but Mulder interrupts...    I've been reading alot of X Files Fan Fiction so hopefully there isn't any intended shadowing of someones story.  **Chris is Charles!


**Guilt Over Dinner**

**by Trycee**

**I do not own the X files, its owned by Chris Carter and Fox. I wrote this for fun not profit.**

**This is appropriate for all ages.**

**Takes Place: After Season 6 but before All Things in Season 7:**

_**Why do I feel guilty? If I tell him he'll be hurt,**__ Scully thought to herself. __**If I don't tell him he'll be hurt**__. __It's just dinner,__'__ she rationalized with herself.__I__ts just with some guy my mother __i__s trying to set me up with. __**T**__**he first guy that ha**__**s**__** shown interest in me in a long time,**__ she sighed. __**If Mulder had dinner with some other woman you'd be upset**__. __Y__ou don't think he'd be upset?, __she asked herself._"We're just friends," she spoke outloud, looking at her watch as she sat on the side of her bed.

_**Be honest with yourself, we're more than friends**__. __**R**__**emember how he looked when you went on that date with that guy?**__ I was almost killed. __**T**__**his is different this is at my mothers**__, __she __argued __with herself. __**I don't want to disappoint her but I don't want to go on a date with this guy either. **__**How will Mulder react? **__He was pretty upset with the Padgett ordeal__**. **__**Will he be hurt? **__You haven't been out with anyone in a very long time,__'__.she __said to__ herself. __**No one even looks at me anymore**__. __W__hy is that? __**Guys used to fall all over me back then.**_

"They still look at me",she grinned. '_But its not the same. __**H**__**ell, even Frohicke stopped making a pass.**__A__nd so did Pendrell before he died. __**They used to call me gorgeous**__**'**__**,**__ she thought, blushing and looking around at the empty __bedroom__, as if someone could hear her thoughts. They used to say, __**"Hey, check out Spooky's hot partner!"**__ She smiled guiltily. _"They called me hot...", she said out loud. "What am I now?", eying herself in the reflection of the mirror. _**Now they call me Mrs. Spooky, Spookys girlfriend, or even worst,**_ she grimaced_, '__**That Spooky X-File Chick'**_**. **She moved into the living room and took another sip of her coffee and eyed the coffee table filled with manicure supplies laid out waiting for her attention. She was wrapped in her terry cloth robe, her hair in a few rollers. _**Mulder still thinks I'm attractive, **__she smiled. __**Why do I feel so guilty?**_

Her cell phone rang and she searched for it finding it hidden underneath her. "Scully!"

"Scully, what are you doing tonight?"

_**Oh damn. What do I say? **__"_My mother invited me over for dinner..."

_**What do I do? If I tell him I'm being set up he'd try to interrupt with some lame excuse to get me to go with him or he'll be angry that I 'stepped out on him'.** Stepped out on him? We're just friends..._

"Scully? Scully_?"_

"Yes! Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"You were saying you were going to your mothers."

"Yes, tonight. I'm trying to get ready."

"Is your brother gonna be there?"

"Who Bill, nope, not at all or my brother Charles. Its just me, my mother and a few of her guests."

Mulder paused on the phone. "Okay," he hesitated. "If you need me for anything Scully."

_**Oh god, he's knows! **_"You okay, Mulder?"

"Yeah," he said, "Have fun!", he said, hanging up.

_**Damn it Mulder! Now I really feel guilty.** I swear he does that on purpose! ** Its just dinner with some lame guy you're mother is setting you up with,** she argued with herself. **You aren't even together!** **'C****ause your too afraid to tell him how you feel. ****H****e told you.** He was doped up! **Okay, Okay, get yourself together.** Maybe you can stop by his place afterwards and you can both laugh about how your mother tried to set you up and maybe he'll get the hint that other men DO still want you. Maybe he'll realize that he can lose you!_

Scully grabbed up a platter and held it out to her mother's guest. A few of them she knew from other social functions but the rest she had never met. Maggie smiled at Scully, "He's here. His name is David Leary. He's an officer in the Navy."

"Mom," Scully sighed. "Are you sure?"

Maggie touched her face. "He'd make a good husband!" Scully shook her head surprised at her mothers statement. She had never tried setting her up before.

Scully turned and looked towards the door, a very handsome blond haired man about Mulder's age had entered, his eyes directly set on her. He walked straight up to her and shook her hand, "Hi there, you must be Dana." **'**_**Wow**__**'**__**, **__s_he thought to herself._'__**Mom, not bad at all!**__**'**_

"Yes, I'm Dana, "she blushed. "You must be David."

Maggie nodded approvingly and stepped back, turning to her other guests. Scully smiled shyly as the man held her hand in his, gazing into her eyes. **'**_**He's gorgeous. I never thought another man could look even more handsome than Mulder,**__'__ she thought to herself._

"Would you like to sit down?", he said gesturing towards the couch. Scully followed him and they sat comfortably next to each other. "Ah...would you like a drink?", he said, hopping up, grabbing up two white wines. She didn't answer as he handed her the drink.

"So...", David said, looking her over. "You're a doctor and a F.B.I agent...beauty and brains."

Normally Scully would laugh at his statement but this guy held her attention. She smiled, "Yes, I'm pretty busy most of the time."

"You live in the D.C. Area?", he asked, his eyes sparkled. **'**_**Bright blue eyes. **__**H**__**e looks like Adonis.**__**'**__, _she thought. **'**_**He's lame but gorgeous.**__**'**_

"Yes, Georgetown but I'm typically in Alexandria." **'**_**Why did I say that?**__**'**_

"Oh", David said, turning towards her, his left leg rested on the couch, his full attention was on her. "Is that where you're assigned?"

Scully pressed her lips together. "No, my partner lives in Alexandria..."

"Oh, " David said, a little put off. "Your female partner?"

"Actually no...male, " she said, watching his face as his shoulders sunk down a little. "So your an Officer in the Navy?", she said, a half attempt at a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, " he said, sipping on his wine.

_**'**__**He thinks your taken**__**'**__**,**__ she thought. You are taken. __No,__ your not ACTUALLY TAKEN. __**Well your not freely on the market either**__. __I__t__'__s unspoken. __**Mulder loves you and you love him, the end! **__**How long are **__**you gonna wait for Mulder?**__,she argued in her head. Forever...?_

Scully could feel someone sit down to the left side of her and she turned to see Mulder staring back at her and eying David suspiciously. "Mulder! What are you doing here?"

Mulder placed his hand on the back of the couch right above her head and David was a little startled. "I've been calling your phone and I didn't get an answer," his voice a little curtly, his eyes still glued onto David.

Scully glanced over to David, she could feel her face flush. "David, this is my partner, Mulder."

Mulder reached over her head to shake Davids hand, he placed his hand right back behind her. Scully turned to him, "Is everything okay?"

He looked her directly into the eyes, his face was heated and his eyes were searing. "I was gonna ask you the same thing, I just needed to know you were okay," he voice calm, turning his attention back to David.

"Every things fine, " she said, noticing her mother's approach.

"Fox!", Maggie said stunned at his presence. She looked over at Mulder's arm right above Dana, close enough to touch and then at Davids reaction. "Fox, I'm surprised to see you."

Mulder stood up hugging her lightly. "You know me Mrs. Scully, If I don't hear from your daughter I tend to panic."

Scully blushed, her eyes hit the floor. '_**OMG, he's being territorial**__. __H__e does love me. __**W**__**hy won't he just tell me?**__'_

She noticed that he was dressed nicely, wearing one of his tailored suits. 'This was unusual for Mulder on a Saturday night,' she reasoned.

"Fox," Maggie said sternly. "I'd like to introduce you around," she said, gripping his arm, trying to redirect him.

David stood up but Scully patted his hand. "You don't have to go anywhere, Mulder's my...partner."

He looked perplexed. "Your partner? He's just your..."

"Partner," she said, nervously searching with her eyes for Mulder. Maggie was introducing him to a few single women. Scully swallowed hard and looked back towards Michael. "He's my FBI partner." She could tell David didn't quite believe it.

"You two seem pretty close," he said, sitting back down, uneasily glancing in Mulder's direction. He could see him glaring at him from across the room.

"We are..." she acknowledged. "We're best friends. We've been through a lot together. I'm sure you can understand," she said, trying to keep her gaze off Mulder and keep them on David.

He sipped harder on his wine. "Yes, I can understand. Being FBI, you probably have seen it all."

Scully nodded. "Yes, yes we have..."

David gaining a little confidence, "Do you get the chance to date, I mean with your life being so hectic?"

Scully shot a glance at Mulder, keeping her eyes low. "No, I don't get the chance very often."

David touched her hand and she gasped. "I'd like to take you out sometime if it's okay...". Mulder came up directly to them and sat back down. Scully didn't have the chance to answer and she was both relieved and slightly annoyed at him.

"So what are we talking about?", Mulder said, one glass of wine in each hand. Her fingers met Mulder's as he handed her the wine and she didn't shudder from his touch like she had Davids.

"Nothing, " David said, watching as Scully moved closer to Mulder unconsciously. "So," he said, his voice a little dry. "How long have you two worked together?"

"Six years," Mulder answered, placing his hand back behind her head. Michael noted how she seemed to lean into him. "How about you, how long in the Navy?"

"15 yrs," David answered, he clinched his mouth as he eyed Mulder.

"So," Mulder continued. "Are you married?"

Scully shot a look at Mulder and he smiled innocently. '_**I'm gonna ring his neck**__**'**__, she thought. _Mulder smiled slyly as if he knew what she was thinking. "Theres plenty of _**single**_ women over there," he said, pointing in the direction he had just come from.

At that David rose up and excused himself walking towards Maggie. He whispered in her ear and then walked out of the door. Scully sat next to Mulder stunned, her hand gripped the wine glass so hard she thought she'd break it. "Mulder," she said quietly so no one else could hear. "Why in the world..."

Mulder didn't answer, he glanced in her direction but didn't answer. Maggie strolled up to them both, "Dana...David had to go," she said, her eyes resting on Mulder.

"I know," she said, sipping on the wine Mulder had brought her. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Mulder tried to hide his grin but Maggie caught it. "Well, " she spoke. "I guess I won't try to set you up on another blind date," she said, her eyes still on Mulder.

"Good idea," Scully countered. "Mom, I think I better go home, " she said rising from her seat.

"I'll take you," Mulder rose up still not looking at her. He knew that if he did she'd give him one of her death-ray stares, so he kept his eyes off of Scully and her mother. He grabbed her coat and slid it onto her arms, he didn't let go right away as he stood behind her. She glanced up at him and caught his eyes for a few seconds and they both turned away.

Maggie hugged her daughter, giving her a 'we've got to talk' look. Scully sighed, her eyes lowered as she buttoned up her coat. Maggie hugged Mulder too. "Goodnight," she said. Mulder placed his hand on the small of Scully's back leading her out the door...Maggie smiled at the gesture.

He guided Scully to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled back at him and he felt relieved, she could see it in his shoulders. '_**Now I know why no one will look at me anymore**__. Mulder's words played around in her head...__**"**_**Theres plenty of **_**single**_ **women over there..."** _S__he__ wasn't one of them but what was she?,; __she reasoned. '__He won't let me see other people but he won't express that he loves me. __A__gain when he__'__s not high off something. __**What about you?**__,__'__ the little voice in her head spoke. __'__**Do you tell him? **__No, I hide it. I'm scared to tell him that I love him. __**W**__**hy are we **__**both **__**so scared?**__**'**_

Scully pretended to shiver, buttoning up her coat, she turned towards Mulder's arm and laid her head on it, leaning her body into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, "You cold Scully?"

"Freezing..." she smiled as he rubbed his hand over her arm and back. "You must've been really worried about me," she giggled. "To come all this way."

He was driving with her in his arms and he didn't answer her right away. "Mulder," she said in a whisper.

"Very worried," he said breathlessly. "Couldn't get an answer..."

Scully pulled out her cell phone, wanting to check how many times he had called and was stunned. There were no calls.

She smiled to herself and moved in closer into his arms. _**I love you too Mulder.**_

_**Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**_

_**The End**_


End file.
